clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pong Krell
"We are the key to this invason! Do you undertsand?" Pong 'Krell '''was a male Besalisk Jedi General during the Clone Wars. While he was known to be especially powerful and a very skilled leader, Krell was strict and showed less compassion to his troops compared to other Jedi generals. He has had a good reputation for winning several key battles throughout the Clone Wars, but also had a reputation for large numbers of clone trooper casualties under his command. His lack of compassion is apparent throughout the Battle of Umbara, adressing his troops by their unit numbers and even went as far as to cause Rex to engage in multiple arguements with him and threaten Fives with his lightsaber . Battle on Umbara ''"Are you finished playing with the animals?" Pong Krell was dispatched by the Jedi Council to the dark planet of Umbara which had recently fallen under the influence of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Upon his arrival, Krell observed that the Republic forces were already making an attack against the Umbaran resistance with General Anakin Skywalker and the 501st Legion leading the attack. Krell relieved Skywalker of his duties and ordered him to return to Coruscant under the order of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Krell then temporarily took over Skywalker's post as General of the 501st Legion. With Skywalker gone, Krell was informed of Skywalker's plan to take the Umbaran capital however Krell immediately dismissed Skywalker's strategy, knowing that the entire conquest relied on the 501st, he came to the conclusion that the strategy was too slow and ultimately a complete waste of time. He devised his own strategy and ordered the 501st on a direct path to the Umbaran capital. On the long march, Krell was continuously questioned and exasperated by the clone troopers, particularly Clone Captain Rex. Whilst on their journey they were confronted by two flying Umbaran creatures which attacked the clones and were only defeated due to the intervention of Krell who struck them down swiftly. Due to Krell's new strategy the clones walked straight into an enemy minefield and were subsequently ambushed by the Umbarans. Almost overwhelmed by the Umbaran resistance whilst navigating the minefield, Krell expressed his disappointment that his clones lacked the ability to achieve success without his intervention. Krell chose to save the lives of his clones, despite his anger toward them, by dispatching reinforcements which then resulted in a Republic victory. Krell informed Rex of his disappointment in him, only to which ARC Trooper Fives retaliated in order to defend his Captain only to be ordered to stand down by Krell who held him at lightsaber point. Rex then intervened and stressed that he understood Krell's desire for success and the importance of the mission. Krell admitted that his style of leadership was unorthodox but defended that his strategies were almost always efficient. Siege on the Umbaran Airbase "We need to throw everything we have at them." During a crossfire between the 501st and the Umbaran resistance, Krell received a message from General Obi-Wan Kenobi who informed the Besalisk General that the Umbaran capital was almost inpenetrable due to the supplies it was receiving from a nearby airbase. In order to weaken the Umbaran defenses the Republic forces had to destroy the Umbaran airbase, a mission that was assigned to Krell and the clone troopers. Krell ordered Captain Rex to prepare his troops for the oncoming attack on the airbase. Upon viewing their target from a safe distance, Krell othen commanded Rex and his men to charge through a gorge and to destroy the airbase using brute force, Rex disagreed and suggested that perhaps a reconnaissance mission would be more appropriate to the task at hand only for Krell to respond by reminding his Captain that the whole invasion depended on him and his troops. By now, General Krell was having an impact on his men who were now showing hostility not just between himself and the clones but also between the clones themselves with Rex now showing more respect to his commanding officer and ARC Trooper Fives showing more and more hostility toward the General only to be criticised by fellow troopers, Dogma and Hardcase, who strongly supported Krell's views. Facing strong resistance from Umbaran tanks, Rex ordered Fives and Hardcase to infiltrate the airbase and take control of their starfighters. When Rex informed Krell of his plan of action, Krell expressed his displeasure at Rex's actions and considered him to be disobeying his orders. He ordered Rex and his troops to continue with the forward or he would remove Rex from duty, knowing that his men would not be able to overcome the Umbaran tanks, Rex was forced to put his hope in Fives and Hardcase. Rex ordered his men to hold their position until the two clones had completed their objectives. Noticing Rex's struggle against the tanks, Clone Sergeant Appo offered to help reinforce the attack only to be told not to do so until the order was given by Krell. With their plans eventually succeeding, with thanks to Rex's cleverness and originality ensuring that Krell's plan was successful. Krell then informed Rex that he would not be relieving him of his duty due to their success even though he believed that it was down to pure luck.When Krell orderded the 212th Attack Battalion to attack the 501st Legion the 501st figured out that Krell did it.The two battalions teamed up and decided to arrest Krell.When they reached the Unidentified Air Base (Umbara) the battalions tried to arrest Krell but Krell ran in to the Umbara Forest the battalions followed him.When the Clones made Krell step on a [Vixus} the Vixus grabbed Krell. When Krell fell on the surface Tup stunned him.When Krell was in prison Dogma shot him. Like all Besalisks, Krell had four arms and had tan skin. Krell appears to wear standard tan jedi robes and is known for his two double-bladed lightsabers, one being green while the other blue. Legacy ﻿ "I do not consider me being on a side." Before Krell died, Rex said a Jedi would never betray their clones. Krell said he was more powerful than any Jedi, and Rex thought he was a Separatist. Krell said he sensed a new order where the Republic would fall and he was apart of it, and he would become Dooku's apprentice. Krell could sens through Rex, and he said to hurry because he would be released by the Umbarans and would kill them all, but Dogma shot him. Gallery11.jpg normal_Star_Wars_The_Clone_Wars_S04E09_720p_HDTV_x264-IMMERSE_871.jpg|General Pong Krell speaking with his clone troops star_wars_the_clone_wars_s04e07_720p_hdtv_x264-orenji_524.jpg|Pong Krell savagely dispatching a banshee on Umbara Star_Wars_The_Clone_Wars_S04E09_720p_HDTV_x264-IMMERSE_438.jpg|General Krell speaks with captain rex about strategies Star_Wars_The_Clone_Wars_S04E09_720p_HDTV_x264-IMMERSE_663.jpg|rex is the first clone to question krell's orders Star_Wars_The_Clone_Wars_S04E08_720p_HDTV_x264-IMMERSE_856.jpg Star_Wars_The_Clone_Wars_S04E09_720p_HDTV_x264-IMMERSE_835.jpg Appearances *Darkness on Umbara (first appearance) *The General *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell (final appearance) Category:Jedi Category:Generals Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters